168 oneshot
by ArtandScienceAddict
Summary: Just small oneshot about 168 poll.
1. Chapter 1

**Small oneshot about the 168 poll.**

* * *

"Kiyoshi senpai!" Furihata shouts. "You're called to be in the bench with the top ten in the popularity polls!

"Hmm?" Kiyoshi says. "That's weird. I heard it's all first years."

Riko shows the popularity board in his face. "Check again. You're name is there no doubt."

"For a guy that just appeared after interhigh in the story, that's pretty bizarre!" Izuki said.

"Idiot. His backstory and goofy personality got him there. It's no surprise," Hyuuga said.

"My backstory was over twenty chapters ago, Hyuuga," Kiyoshi says, moving his eyebrow. "And what about Koga? He's goofy and way cuter in my opinion and the fangirls."

"You're really lucky, Kiyoshi!" Koganei said. "You get to sit with Kuroko and four of the Miracles!"

Kiyoshi's eyes widened, hands shaking a bit. He tries to pull of a smile. "Really? That's weird!~"

"It's not like Atsushi's there so why are you trembling?"

"That's why it's weird! Why me and not him? It feels weird!~"

"Quit talking like a happy airhead, da'ho!"

"Just go, Teppei! Here's a book. They said to look busy," Riko says, trying to throw a book to him but aims too high and hits him in the head.

"Ow...Thanks..." Kiyoshi says, rubbing the top of his head.

"Sorry, Teppei. Get going!"

"Yeah!"

Kiyoshi enters the studio to see pairs of eyes from the Miracles. He turns to see Kuroko and waves, "Hi, Kuroko!"

"Kiyoshi senpai is in the poll. Only senpai apparently?" Kuroko said.

Kiyoshi rubs the back of his head, giving his goofy smile. "Hah hah. It might not be after a while. You still maintain the top position being main character and all. Speaking of that, how come Kagami didn't make it into the top ten? I still don't even understand how I got here."

"I see. You're a Gemini. Like Kise," Midorima says, shifting his glasses.

"Eh? Midorma-icchi! Quit being nosy. Reading a senpai like a book!" Kise says.

"Yes. And that's okay, Kise. Hyuuga tends to do that sometimes," Kiyoshi says, looking down, still rubbing his head. _Cept he could care less for astrological things._

"Guess you beat Bakagami to the top!" Aomine says, smirking. "Congrats, Uncrowned General."

"Funny you two are similar in personality but one of you gets here, Aomine-kun," Kuroko says.

"Keep it quiet! As for you, senpai, please take your seat so this can be done quicker.

They all turn to see Akashi and immediately sit in the reserved seats that correspond to their ranks. After the photoshoot, Kiyoshi went to Akashi. "Sorry for stalling the time. Hey, your popularity might sky rocket when fans get to know you more. You're still mysterious," Kiyoshi said.

"True. But can you please stop patting my head? My patience is at it's limit and the last thing I want to do is ankle break a player who's already having a joint injury."

"Oh? Sorry," Kiyoshi moves his hand away. "Your hair is quite red like Kagami."

"I see. Anyways, what do you plan on doing after the cup? You'll be unable to play."

"Hm? Who knows? I plan to think about that when that time comes. Until then, I'll play until Kami-san hits me with all he's got!" Kiyoshi said, a determined smile planted on his face.

"I see..." Akashi said. _This is the same Shohei's "Iron Heart" no doubt. Somebody keep his hands away from red buttons though..._

* * *

**Close!**

**Kise: Aww!~ I barely got to talk to him!~ You're mean! **

**Midorima: I believe the focus was between Akashi and Kiyoshi-senpai because they were former captains in the respective middleschools.**

**Aomine: If the Uncrowned Kings played together, we would've had some awesome matches rather than mediocre ones.**

**Midorima: I believe that was why we beat them easily. But, their relationship isn't that different from ours. Probably had poor coaches no doubt.**

**Kise: Well, we sport the number 7 as highschoolers!**

**Aomine: Quit complaining, idiot!**


	2. FIN

**Bonus sequel so Kise doesn't complain.**

**Kise: Yay!**

* * *

"I see..." Akashi said. _This is the same Shohei's "Iron Heart" no doubt. Somebody keep his hands away from red buttons though..._

Kiyoshi was about to leave the room until an hand grabs his wrist. "Hm?"

"Where are you going, senpai?"

"Kise?" Kiyoshi questions. "Just back where my coach and team mates are."

"Actually, the celebration's beginning. Why leaving so soon?"

Kiyoshi chuckles. "I know. But, it seems weird. Being around a bunch of first years and all here."

"I stand out as the only freshman model in the series."

"Heh heh...true." _But modeling is a different life in itself. I'd feel creeped out if I saw my face in public places and people following me like stalkers._

"So stay for a while, senpai!~"

Midorima shifts his glasses. "You both are geminis so I'm sure you two conversing with eachother will go by pretty easily."

"Are you calling them soul mates or something, Midorima?" Aomine asks.

"Not at all since they way they grew up is quite different according to his background information from his Junior High school."

"Midorimaicchi! Quit being nosy about other people like that!" Kise shouts.

"Idiot. When was a flashback of a kid walking his house two blocks away from the school meant I was being nosy?"

"Why would you bother watching a kid walking to his house from school? I thought you're mister Astrology," Aomine said.

"Idiots indeed," Midorima says.

"Anyways, Kise's right. Also, it's the rule," Akashi says.

"Izuki and I are the only second years that appeared in a poll once. If it's mostly of first years, wouldn't me going back to talk to the other second years make it nice for you guys cause it would consist of first years?"

"It's not my rules. Also. Tetsuya is here so you'll still have someone to talk to."

"I guess..." Kiyoshi says, looking down at the ground, knowing it won't go his way.

"Kiyoshi senpai."

"Hm?"

Kiyoshi looks to see Kuroko appearing next to him. "What is it, Kuroko?"

"Your tail is wagging out."

"Eh? Wha-"

Kiyoshi feels giant ears where his hair would be. He touches the sides to see his normal ears are gone. He turns slightly to see a giant dog tail wagging up and down. He then notices his nails rather sharp, thick, and slightly longer than normal. _How did this happen?_

"It's the theme, Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi notices Akashi having cat ears, tail, sharp teeth, and sharp nails. "Nekos and Inus."

"Yay! I'm not the only one!~" Kise says, glomping Kiyoshi to the ground.

"Don't tell me you copied Atsushi's tackle!" Aomine says, shocked.

"Kise. Please get off of Kiyoshi senpai."

Kise turns to glomp Kuroko, who was also an Inu. "Kuroko-icchi! You're like nigou. Well. Partially."

Kiyoshi slowly gets up from the ground, sweeping off dirt on his shoulders and walking to sit on a chair. _I'll have to remember to thank Kuroko for that. _Kiyoshi pulls out a game console he hid in a thin bag under the front of his baggy shirt. Obviously, he didn't strap the bag on him. He proceeds to play Super Mario Bros Wii U, being half way done with the game by now. _Wonder how the Luigi one will be like?_ "You brought a videogame?"

"It's the Wii U! Of course he did!"

"Can we play?" Kise asks.

"Hmm? I don't know. It's Riko's."

"Riko?" Kise questions. "Your coach owns a Wii-U?"

"Yeah. She deserves it for being within the top five in our school."

"Whoa! She's that smart?" Aomine questions.

"Tch. It's clear she applies her thinking skills with her studies. Something you truely lack, Aomine."

"Anyways, why are you using her Wii-U?"

"Eh? She says she doesn't use it much and lets me, Hyuuga, or Izuki use it. Hyuuga considers it the 'make Kiyoshi shut up' approach so I wouldn't say stupid stuff he gets mad at me for saying."

Game music plays as Kiyoshi moves his arms up in the air for triumph, causing the GOM to back one feet away. "Yes! I beat the castle level! Just how many koopa midgets are related to Bowser Jr anway? Cause this game is getting on my nerves a bit," Kiyoshi says, lowering his hands down and continuing to play.

"Kiyoshi senpai. What's your school rank?" Kuroko asks.

"Hm? I remember being third before I came back to play in the Winter Cup. I think my brain felt more relaxed after countless study beat downs I did when I couldn't play so Riko won't yell at me for slacking off. After that, I think it crashed down to the top ten since I didn't study as much I used to."

_He talks as if Seirin's team captain and coach parents over him. _Midorima thought. Kise puts a hand on Kiyoshi's shoulder as he says, "I remember being like that in Kaijo until I became a player and a model. Except I went down from being ten to being twenty. My boss makes sure I stay within the top twenty five in the school or I'll get replaced!"

After hours of gameplay and chattering, the guys left. Kiyoshi turns off the Wii-U, packs it back inside the bag, and l walks outside. His tired body however, prompts him to sit down and lay his back to the wall. Three highschoolers appear. The whispered silently so the tall boy doesn't wake up. "So you had it? Da'ho!"

"Correction. I gave it to him, Hyuuga-kun."

"Why?"

Riko brushes through Kiyoshi's hair. "Teppei could've been bored to death. And even an airhead like himself can only be patient for so long."

"True..."

"Anyways, you and Izuki carry him."

"I can carry him myself you know," Hyuuga says, carrying Kiyoshi over his shoulders and standing like an old style warrior. "See?"_  
_

"You look like you're kidnapping him," Izuki says, a sweat mark appearing.

"Had you said that to sound funny, I would've smacked you."_  
_

Hyuuga places Kiyoshi down and carries him from the back, Izuki wraps Kiyoshi's arms over Hyuuga's neck, leaving room for Kiyoshi's hands to tower over Hyuuga's shoulder joints.

Riko picks up Kiyoshi's bag and the trio walks to Kiyoshi's house.

* * *

**Close!**


End file.
